


Please Stay

by CocoaMuffinz



Category: MandoPony - Fandom, NateWantsToBattle - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, Darkiplier Mark Fischbach, Especially when its only in your head, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentioned: - Freeform, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Natemare Nathan Sharp, Nightmares, Self-Indulgent, Sleepy Cuddles, Your boyfriends having demons sucks, this is kinda, when you have your own that likes to make others doubt themselves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 21:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16227347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocoaMuffinz/pseuds/CocoaMuffinz
Summary: Andy has been having nightmares but his boyfriends being around tends to help.





	Please Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: While I do ship Andy, Nate and Mark, I know they aren't gay. I ship their personalities, not them as people. I could easily change the character names in this to different names and the story would be the same. Or I could just exclude the tags that gave away who Nate, Andy, and Mark were since the names are so generic. But I'm not doing that is because it's based on the personas they put on when online as well as so others who might ship them can find this. (It's so rare to find Andy/Nate, and there is no Andy/Mark or Andy/Nate/Mark stuff.)

_He stared at the thing in front of him. He started to shake in fear as he watched his boyfriend’s image morph from one grotesque, unsightly form to another._  
  
He hated seeing this. He’s had to watch it happen night after night for the past couple of days. There would often be some other twisted form he hadn't seen thrown in for good measure, probably thanks to the monster he had to share his mind with.  
  
Whenever he would try to look away or even run, he'd always run into another monster. It used the image of his other boyfriend to get what it wanted. Unlike the first monster, it didn't seem to care for changing into something hideous.  
  
Tonight was especially bad, he felt like he was going to be sick as he watched the monster change its shape. Andy couldn’t watch. Not again. He couldn't stand seeing Nate’s body get toyed with, and he turned to run.  
  
And he ran. And ran. It seemed like he'd luck out and not run into the monster that used Mark’s body, but of course, he had no luck.  
  
He ran into Dark, that probably wasn't his name but that’s what the three called him. (It made him sound so edgy, but he had never bothered to make them stop using that name, not that Andy, Nate, or Mark would.) He let out a yelp as he started to back away from him, tears starting to spill over. Andy didn't even realize his eyes had started to water until now. He kept moving back until he felt something behind him, something warm and slimy. He stepped forward, back towards Dark, refusing to glance back at the monster using Nate’s body as a play thing.  
  
Dark started to talk, and if you asked Andy what he said, he'd say he didn't know. But that’s not because he couldn't recall what they were, it was because he didn't want to. Usually they were taunts and insults, other times they were threats. But it was always similar. As if on cue, Dark moved forward and grabbed Andy by his neck. He squirmed, but he was still shaky and weak.  
  
Andy’s shaking got progressively worse as he felt the monster behind him get closer, and the words got louder, and the grip tighter, and the presence of the spirit using his body started to grow.  
  
It was all too much.  
  
“Andy, baby, wake up.”  
  
He bolted upright, pulling away from the people who had their hands on him. He scrambled backwards on the bed until he hit his head against the headboard. He grabbed one of the pillows that was laying next to him and threw it in front of him in an attempt to make the monster back away.  
  
Nate let out a sharp breath as the air was knocked out of him hit by the pillow, but he just looked at Andy with worry. “You were screaming in your sleep,” he said softly as he moved a bit closer to Andrew.  
  
Mark placed a soft, hesitant hand on Andy’s thigh as he looked at him with tired but very much concerned eyes. “We kept trying to wake you up, but you wouldn't respond.”  
  
Andy stared between the two for a second before sighing and letting his head hang forward, his forehead resting on his knee. He put his hands on the back of his neck for a moment before moving them up through his hair and ruffling it, his hair sticking up even more. He opened his mouth to speak, but the words caught in his throat.  
  
They’re all silent for a bit before Mark puts his hand on Andy’s back and then moves to get up. Andy stops him by grabbing his shirt and pulling at it lightly, muttering softly, forcing the words out, “Please don't go.”  
  
Mark hesitated before he moved to pull Andy into a hug. Andrew leaned into his hold and glanced over to Nate, holding a hand out to him, wanting him to join the hug. When Nate moved close enough for Andy to grab him, he grabbed his shirt and pulled him close. He sat in an odd position in an attempt to hold them both, but he didn’t mind. Had it been uncomfortable he would have been squirming to get in to a better position.  
  
They all sat there quietly for a good half hour, holding on to each other. Andy started to fall asleep again, but kept trying to keep himself awake. When Nate noticed, he got Mark’s attention. The younger man had started to doze off, but when he saw Nate subtly motion to Andy, he realized what he was doing. The two loosened their grip as they moved to lay down on the bed, dragging Andy down with them.  
  
Had it been earlier on in their relationship, the two might have pushed Andy for what was wrong. But they've all been together for months. And at this point, as long as Andy didn't push them out, he would tell them when he was ready. And he wasn't ready. Right now, he just needed them.  
  
He started to whine in protest, going silent when Nate pressed a kiss to his cheek and muttered, “Shut up.” Andy let out a soft huff as they moved to get a little more comfortable. Mark shifted so he could drape his arm over the two his other one wrapped around Andy’s waist. Andy grumbled as he buried his face in Nate’s neck when he started to comb his fingers through Andy’s hair.  
  
It wasn't long before Andy was passed out, still being tired. The position he was in, forcing him to relax and reluctantly fall asleep again. Eventually they were all asleep and for the most part, they slept peacefully. Andy starting to have a nightmare, but the presence of the other two calmed him.


End file.
